


Under a veil of moonlight

by MysteronRising



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Just had to write this, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteronRising/pseuds/MysteronRising
Summary: A small fic idea for the end of season 1





	Under a veil of moonlight

The thought that the egg was lost was the only thought on the trio's mind as egg stopped moving.  
Hope sprang into their eyes as it moved, giving them a sign of life and a renewed happiness.  
The egg hatched and out sprang a creature of wing and fang.  
The dragon prince survived and so did the hope of peace.  
They laughed as Zym played.  
For he was the road of peace already paved.  
Zym removed the Soul bind From Rayla.  
Rayla was grateful. The dragon prince saved her hand how could she be hateful  
Though The most beautiful sight other than the Dragon Prince that night  
Had to be when the purple Light flew through the night  
however, Lujanne knew that things weren't quite right


End file.
